


Yunho Is Awesome!!!

by CosmoQueen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is upset, and Yunho is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yunho Is Awesome!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and it came to mind when I was watching this video: http://youtu.be/3HnGHYP3qkc and after some comments I made to my friends after seeing that part where Min sings that pitchy note, a couple of mean ppl actually thought I should write something. So I did. 
> 
> Hope you like! lol

“Changmin?” Yunho called out when he realized his bandmate was nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the room backstage at the Hong Kong Music Festival but the tall sequined boy was nowhere in his sights.

It was then he realized he must be back at their dressing room, which he had no damn idea where it was.  He tried asking the busy stagehand that was trying her best to remove the sound equipment that was strapped to him as he was turning this way and that looking for his partner where the dressing rooms were.  She only looked at him with questioning eyes as if he were speaking another language…………which he was.

After nearly ten minutes of getting lost and walking in on quite a few half-naked people he finally finds himself at the dressing room of Don Bang Shin Ki. Which he would have noticed passing several times if he had remembered to actually look for the name of their band.

He opens the door to find Changmin leaning on the makeup table with his eyes shut tight.

Yunho walks up behind him, wraps his arms around Changmin's tense body and whispers in his ear "Min-ah, it's okay. You don't have to be perfect all the time".  Changmin sighs and relaxes a bit in Yun's embrace.

“Hyung I…….”

“Shhhhhh” already knowing what he was going to say.

“Changmin, look at me” he turns him around to face him and takes his worried face in his hands, “You don’t have to be perfect all the time”.

“But hyung, I don’t want to….”

“You won’t!”

“But everyone expects….”

“No they don’t!”

“But what if they say….”

“Stop Min-ah, just stop it. Take a deep breath, now let it go.”

Changmin sighs, it may be that easy for Yunho but not for him. If it’s not 100% perfect , it’s just not good enough. Everybody expects the best from him and after all they’ve been through he can’t afford to not be on his game 24/7.

“Dammit didn’t I tell you to stop?”

Changmin blinks ,“What? What did I do?”

“I heard you!”

“You heard me? Heard me what?”

“Thinking, I heard you thinking.”

“Hyung, really now, how the fuck did you hear me thinking?”

“…………………I just did. I’m awesome like that” Yunho says while giving one of his million dollar smiles.

“Yeah, okay whatever.” Changmin rolls his eyes at him. “Well what am I thinking right now?”

“You’re thinking about how much you love me and about how badly you wanna kiss me right now!”

“More like how much you annoy me and how badly I’d rather kick your ass”.

Yunho sticks out his bottom lip at him “Min-ah you’re so mean to me!!!” he then throws in a couple fake exaggerated sniffles and pretends to cry.

Changmin can’t help but wonder how this man can be so cute while being so annoying? And why does he love it so much? He would never even give crap like this the time of day if it came from someone else other than this beautiful creature standing in front of him acting like a damn toddler, crying, stomping, and flailing his arms about.

He rolls his eyes again, “Okay, okay you can stop that shit now, I’M SORRY. Is that better?”

_*sniffle*_ “Nooooooo, only if you give me a kiss!”

A smirk spreads across Changmin’s face right before he slips an arm around Yunho’s waist, puts one hand on the back of his head and presses a light kiss on his lips.

They press their foreheads together, closes their eyes, and savors the sweet moment that they rarely get to have since promoting overseas.

“Come on Min, lets get changed so we can go back to the hotel and gets some rest” he steps away and starts peeling off his sweat soaked stage clothes. He sees Changmin still standing in the same place looking at him and he gives him a puzzled look.

 “How do you do it?”

“Hmmm?”

“Making me feel better, even by doing something stupid and ridiculous?”

Yunho walks back over to him, wraps both his arms around his neck and says, “I told you baby…………. I’m awesome”.

Changmin rolls his eyes yet again, pushes him back and sighs, “Why hell did I even ask?”


End file.
